


Return the favor

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Leonard’s not ready to give Jim a blowjob and the conversation that ensues.





	Return the favor

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a deleted scene from “What are we even doing?” but can stand alone. There's no real spoilers for that fic in this.

Leonard leaned against the counter, eyes closed as he caught his breath, slowly carding his fingers through Jim’s hair as the blonde removed his mouth from around Leonard’s dick. “Do you still need to?” he asked as Jim leaned his head against Leonard’s hip.

Jim nodded. Leonard removed his hand from Jim’s hair and gestured for the younger man to stand. Jim made quick work of pushing his pajama pants and boxers down and pulling Leonard into a kiss, letting out a soft groan against his lips when a hand wrapped around his erection. After a few strokes, Leonard let go and pulled away from the kiss.

“Bones…” Jim began.

“I figured you don’t want a dry hand job,” Leonard said cutting Jim off as he grabbed the bottle of lube off the counter, squeezing some into his hand. He put the bottle back on the counter, then pulled Jim back into a kiss and started stroking the blonde’s dick again.

Within minutes, Jim had pulled away from the kiss and was just holding onto Leonard, panting and moaning against his neck.

“You gonna come for me?” Leonard said swiping his thumb over the head of Jim’s erection, grinning when the younger man whined. “Is that a yes, Jim?” He picked up the pace for just a moment.

Jim nodded frantically, thrusting his hips against Leonard’s hand.

Leonard put his free hand on the back of Jim’s neck, rubbing his hairline with his thumb. He turned his head and growled, “Come on then. Come for me.”

Jim let out a groan, muffled by biting Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard flinched and eased up his pace, ignoring the pain on his shoulder and the mess that was being made. Thankfully, Jim removed his teeth from Leonard’s skin before they actually broke skin. Leonard removed his hand from around Jim’s dick and wiped the cum off on the dish towel while Jim panted against his neck. After a minute, he lifted his head and kissed Leonard. When he pulled away, he looked at the brunette confused.

“Why’re you frowning? You just jerked your boyfriend off,” Jim asked.

“And he bit me. Again.” Leonard stepped back, leaning down and pulling his pants back up, flinching a little when his face was inches from Jim’s crotch and hoped the blonde didn’t notice.

If Jim did notice, he didn’t say anything as he took a few steps back and pulled his own pants up.

“You aren’t going to clean yourself up first?” Leonard asked.

“I can wash them later,” Jim shrugged, wiping the cum off his stomach, “We have to wash this towel anyway.”

“I suppose.” Leonard went to the sink to wash his hands before starting to work on cooking dinner again.

“Teach me.”

“Hm?”

“Teach me to cook.”

“You know how to cook.”

“I know how to cook breakfast and not start a fire. You, however, can cook. So, teach me. I want to learn.”

Leonard sighed. “Can you cut up broccoli?”

Jim nodded.

“It’s in the fridge. Sit at the table and cut it up.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim grinned as he went to the fridge.

~

After dinner, Leonard sat on the loveseat studying while Jim found some way to fit almost his entire body on the sofa with his head on Leonard’s lap. Leonard mindlessly ran his fingers through Jim’s hair while he read.

“Bones,” Jim said suddenly.

“Hm?” Leonard didn’t look away from his PADD.

“You’ve been staring at what I can only assume is the same page for the last twenty minutes.”

“I’m studying.”

“Might I rephrase. Staring blankly.”

Leonard sighed, pulling his fingers from Jim’s hair and set his PADD aside. “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

“Does it bother you I don’t give you blowjobs?”

Jim looked taken aback and laughed. “What?”

“Does it bother you? It’s been about six months, and you give me them all the time, but I don’t return the favor so to speak.”

“Do you want to give me a blowjob? Because I’m certainly not going to turn you down.”

“Yes and no.”

Jim sat up and turned to face Leonard. “Elaborate.”

“Answer my question first. Does it bother you that I don’t?”

“No, not really. I mean, I’d love to know if your mouth is as good as your hands, but it doesn’t bother me you don’t go down on me.”

“Then no. At least not now.”

“Ok. Is that all?” Jim asked settling his feet on Leonard’s lap.

“What?”

“Is that all that’s on your mind?”

“Yeah.” Leonard was still looking at him confused.

“But you’re still confused about something.”

“I’m confused by how much you don’t care.”

“Why should I? You don’t want to go down on me, at least not yet, so that’s the end of the discussion.”

“And it really doesn’t bother you?”

Jim smiled and moved closer, straddling Leonard’s lap. “Bones, over the years, one of the best things I’ve learned in regards to sex is that it’s not much fun if the other person isn’t really into it. So, no, it really doesn’t. I promise. When, or if, you’re ready, I’m more than willing to accept one. Until then…” He took one of Leonard’s hands that the doctor had placed on his hip to hold Jim in place. “I’m quite a fan of what these legendary hands can do.”

“Not sure how legendary they are if the one other person who’s experienced them left me.”

“She didn’t deserve them.” Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips to Leonard’s jaw.

“Are you ever not in the mood?”

“Are you complaining?” Jim mumbled against Leonard’s neck.

“Not really.”

“I’d be a little concerned if you were.” Jim pressed himself against Leonard, smirking.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Leonard slid the hand that was still on Jim’s hip to his ass.

“And you will die very happy.”

“Will I, now?” He gave Jim’s ass a quick squeeze.

“Most definitely.” Jim’s lips moved to Leonard’s throat and the brunette tilted his head back to give him better access.

“You know, I do actually need to study,” he said making no move to push Jim away.

“I hear taking breaks from studying is very beneficial though.” Jim ground his crotch against Leonard’s.

“I think those breaks are only supposed to be fifteen minutes.”

Jim lifted his head and looked at Leonard. “And it’s Friday night, and last I heard, you don’t have any major exams coming up.” He paused and smirked. “I do, however, think you have something else coming up.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know.”

“I know.” He leaned in closer and whispered in Leonard’s ear, “And you could be in my ass.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “That was a terrible line.”

“But did it work?”

Leonard took his hand from Jim’s and pulled him against him. “You have to ask?”

“Bed or do you want to finally christen the couch?” Jim started kissing Leonard’s neck.

“Bed.”

Jim pouted a little as he pulled away and got up. In the short few feet from the loveseat to the nearest bed, he managed to pull off his t-shirt and remove his pants and boxers. He flopped down on the bed, then leaned up on his elbows, looking at Leonard who just stared back at him. “Are you going to do something or were you just trying to get me off of you?”

“Just thinking,” Leonard shrugged as he stood and went to the bed, stripping off his clothes before getting onto the bed.

“Well, less thinking, more fucking.”

Leonard glanced over at Jim and raised an eyebrow before getting the bottle of lube out of the bedside table. “Last I checked, you’re not the one in charge in these situations.”

Jim bit down on the inside of his cheek to hold back some sort of inhuman noise, and Leonard smirked as he leaned down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
